Two Weeks, Twelve Trolls
by hyperfeline
Summary: All I wanted was two weeks from my parents. But that soon changes when I get a few interesting guests. Now I have to deal with 12 trolls and a hidden secret. Will I survive? Read to find out! (The first 3 chapters are awful but the rest should be better)
1. Trollshack

**I decided to post this because I was bored. Sorry if I mess up on any characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

That day started out pretty normal. My parents were leaving to visit my grandma in Maine for a week. They also brought my little sister with them to save me some stress. I was glad they did that. My sister drives me crazy. I would go bonkers if I had to watch her for almost two weeks. "Now remember, if you don't know the number, don't answer the phone." Dad reminded me.

I sighed. "Okay." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mom asked me for the second time today. "No." I repiled. I wanted to enjoy a little bit of freedom. So I decided not to go.

My parents and my sister left. I peeked out of the window to see the car drive away. I smiled and ran around the house screaming in joy.

It was party rock time! I grabbed my laptop and ran into my room with it. But what I saw in my room almost made me drop my laptop.

It was Nepeta.

I put down my laptop on my nightstand. "What are you doing here?" Nepeta waved her blue cat tail and purred. I couldn't help but smile. My favorite Homestuck troll was here in my house and I was about to freak out.

Nepeta smiled and tacklepounced me. "Who are you?" she purred. I pushed her off of me and answered. "I'm ..." But I was interrupted when a famliar troll came up behind me. "You are one crazy mother..."

I looked at the other troll. "Well, well, well. Its Gamzee. Anyone else here?" I looked around. So far I only saw Nepeta and Gamzee. Could the other trolls be here? I opened the bathroom door and I heard splashing. I pulled the shower curtain to find Feferi in the bathtub, splashing in a full tub of water.

At least I found her. So that meant I had three trolls in my house.

Feferi looked up at me. She stopped. "Oh hi. Glub glub." She put her head under the water and came back up a few moments later. She grinned. "Oh my bubbles. I didn't see you. Who are you, anyway?" I was about to answer when Eridan busted into the bathroom.

I backed up. He was dangerous. He could kill anyone easily. Feferi jumped. I hoped that Eridan was in a good mood. Feferi climbed out of the tub and dried herself with a yellow towel. And before you guys freak out, she WAS wearing clothes the whole time. She looked at Eridan. "Oh my bubbles! You ended up here too? Oh wow. Well, be careful. I almost hurt myself on a strange object." Feferi picked up my sister's Barbie dresser.

I felt her pain. Those things hurt when you step on them. I had my fair share of toy stepping adventures. Legos are the real trouble, though. I once stepped on a ton of clear Legos and they hurt. I mean seriously. They freaking hurt.

Eridan looked at me. I weakly smiled and ran out of the bathroom, leaving the two seadwellers alone.

The kitchen was a pure image of chaos.

Gamzee was in the freezer, eating icecream out of the carton with a spoon. Kanaya was chasing Karkat around the living room with her chainsaw. I had no idea what Karkat did to get that treatment, but he must have ticked her off enough to get chased.

I hoped they didn't break anything.

Nepeta had gotten into the catnip and was now rolling in a pile of it on the floor. I took the package away. "What was that for?! Its mine!" Nepeta ripped the almost empty catnip package from me and dumped the rest in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I went to my room to see if anyone was in there. My laptop was fine, but Feferi was on my bed, brushing her long black hair. I sat beside her. She looked at me. "Where's Eridan?" I asked.

Feferi put down her brush. "He's... I don't know. Have you seen him?" I facepalmed. "If I knew where he was, then I wouldn't be asking you." I snapped. Feferi glanced at her shoes.

"Great. I hope he didn't do anything stupid." I mumbled. "The biggest problem is a sober Gamzee. I can handle a crazy Eridan better than a sober Gamzee. Suddenly Nepeta ran down the hallway with Karkat right behind her, cussing her out.

The worst part is that I also heard a very evil sounding honk. Eridan crashed into me. He looked scared. "Gamzee..." he paniced. "Don't tell me..." But we both knew the same thing.

Gamzee was sober and right in front of us. I grabbed Eridan's scarf. "Please don't let him kill me." I begged. Eridan gave a strange look. "Sure. But I hate to break to you. He's unstoppable." he told me.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**A sober Gamzee adds more chaos to the story, don't you think? Please review and give me any suggestions.**


	2. Frying Pan, I Choose You

**I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't seem to be the best. I was a little distracted while typing it up so... it kind of affected the story. Anyway, I slapped myself for using my real name in this, but I'm so uncreative enough in the name department that...well. You know. Okay. I'm going to stop my rambling and let you guys enjoy a chapter with crazy Gamzee.**

* * *

Me, Nepeta, Karkat and Eridan ran into my room. I locked the door. "Where's Kanaya?" I asked, halfway worried.

Nepeta looked at me. "I think she's still outside...oh no! What if Gamzee..." She was interrupted by Karkat. "She should be fine. She does have a chainsaw." he reassured. I nodded. "But that won't help her for long. Anyway, is Feferi safe?"

Eridan winced. "She ran into the bathroom." he answered.

She should be fine. As long as the door is closed. Then something hit me. "Is the door closed?" I questioned. Eridan shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me!? She could be dead by now!" I yelled.

"Quiet. You don't want let Gamzee know we're here." Karkat snapped. "Oh shut up, Kitkat." I said. "What did you call me, human!"

"You heard me."

Nepeta hissed. "You guys are going to ruin..."

Suddenly we heard screaming from the living room. "Oh sh-nap! He got Kanaya!" I said. Karkat glared at me. "You don't say." I was about to slap the crap out of him, but then I heard another scream.

"I'm going out there!" I announced. Surprisly, noone disagreed. Nepeta gave me a sad goodbye wave and I tiptoed out. I walked though the hallway until I saw Gamzee. He looked like he was pure evil. Kanaya was trapped under his grip. I signaled to Kanaya and she waved back.

But Gamzee turned around and spotted me. So I ran to the kitchen. For some strange reason I opened the refrigeror. I hoped Gamzee brought some of that pie with him...

Luckly there was two pies and a note. I quickly read the note.

_Dear Casidy,_

_Here is some special pie and Faygo for Gamzee. You might need it. More trolls are coming._

_From,_

_Andrew Hussie._

I gasped. _He _was behind this. Thanks Hussie. Thank you for adding more stress to my once in a life time vacation from my family. I was about to grab the pie when Gamzee came up behind me. I placed the pie on the counter and smiled weakly. Gamzee evily smiled. I grabbed a frying pan and waved it in the air. Gamzee backed up and I shoved the pie in his face.

He ate a piece and calmed down. I went back to my room only to discover a even crazer scene.

Eridan was beating up Sollux. Nepeta was on top of Equius. But the worst part about the whole thing was that my room was a disaster. I instantly exploded. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Everybody stopped. Nepeta got off of Equius. Soullx kicked Eridan off of _him_ and Terezi licked my wall.

I facepalmed.

_Oh the next few days are going to be really fun._ I thought miseriably.

* * *

**So it looks like I have more trolls in my house now, huh? Its very rare that I update two days in a row but since I felt like working on it, I did that! Don't forget to review and give me ideas. That helps a lot. Also I currently have 22 views! But I only have one review. Come on people! Even if you put something stupid I will still be happy. Just review okay? **


	3. Swimming Pools, Yoohoo and Spiders

**So I noticed that I had more views for my frist chapter than my second chapter. My only guess is that most of you stopped reading it. I already told you guys this but I will tell you again, I was distracted when I was typing up the frist chapter. So I want to hear from you. Did you like my fanfic? Or did I mess up on something? That should give you something to type in the review box.**

**I'm sorry if I'm rambling but i just wanted to say something. Oh and I have around 82 views now! So I will work on this for the people who like this even though they may not admit it.**

* * *

I glared at Terezi, who licked the wall again. What was her problem? There was a awkward slience that hung in the air. Finally Nepeta spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Were we being too wild for you?" Nepeta asked. She leaped onto my bed. I looked around the room. "Yes. All of you need to calm down before the neighbors complain." I said. Feferi ran towards the bathroom. Eridan ran after her. I heard some thumping noises and loud voices.

"Oh snath!" Sollux ran to bathroom to rescue his love. I ran after him. Seriously? I was getting sick of the all of the bickering.

Eridan and Feferi were fighting in the bathtub, splashing water all over the floor. Sollux stormed into the bathroom and pulled Eridan out of the bathtub by his scarf. Feferi huffed. "What was that all about?" I snapped. The two seadwellers glared at each other.

"Well HE barged in here while I was enjoying the cool water." Feferi told me. Eridan rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You've been hogging the bathtub the whole day, so its my turn." he said.

I facepalmed. "Look. If you want to enjoy some water, I have a swimming pool in the backyard. So how about you two do that."

That was the perfect solution. Eridan and Feferi ran out of the bathroom like someone gave them a million dollars. I looked at Soullx. He shrugged.

After that I was ready to chill out. But I couldn't. Why? Because I heard even more bickering from the kitchen. When I got there, Nepeta, Karkat, Kanaya, and Equius were arguing over something. The refridegor door was open and there was a few boxes of Yoohoo on the floor. Gamzee was sitting peacefully on the couch, sipping on a box of Yoohoo.

Nepeta magically realized that Equius was there so she tacklepounced him. Karkat stole a Yoohoo from Equius's hand and dashed off with it. Nepeta noticed me and purred.

"Hi hi! Can you help me? It looks like we have a huge problem." Nepeta looked at Gamzee who was now passed out on the couch. "We found these things in the cool box and I think everyone likes them."

I groaned. "Look. How about everyone can get one box of Yoohoo." I gave all of trolls a box of the chocolate drink and took my own box. We all sipped on them contently.

"This is delioius." Karkat said.

We all agreed.

Suddenly Eridan ran in the house dripping wet. Vriska was right behind him, just as wet. "Can someone explain why he pushed me in the strange thing that you call a pool?"

A giant spider was also behind them.

I screamed. I hated spiders. Especially big ones. I backed up. "Can you please leave your spider outside?" Vriska rolled her eyes.

* * *

**There you go. Please tell me if you liked it or not.**


	4. Not The Toaster! Nooooooooooooo!

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a few days. I got kind of lazy. So to make it up I typed up long chapter. Well its long in my option.**

* * *

After Vriska got rid of her giant pet spider, I found her and Terezi standing over the toaster. Terezi had a knife in her hand. Vriska snickered. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.

"Come on, Terezi. I dare you to stick that knife in that..." Vriska stopped when she saw me. "Toaster" I completed. Vriska smiled. "Yeah. That. Anyway... stick the knife in that toaster thingy. I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. I had to do something before the situation got out of control. Terezi sniffed the air. "Casidy? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me." I suddenly got a sneaky idea. "Hey Vriska. Since Terezi wants to be chicken how about you stick the knife in the toaster." Vriska's face dropped. "Okay." She took the knife from Terezi. Me and Terezi snickered. The worst thing that might happen could be that Vriska might get shocked. But what happened next was not what I expected. Vriska stuck the knife in the toaster.

And the toaster literally exploded.

Terezi, Vriska and I backed up. "Holy crap!" I yelled. Terezi backed up. "Dang." She sniffed the air and fled. Vriska glanced at me. I shrugged. Eridan walked into the kitchen followed by Nepeta, Feferi and Tarvos.

"What now?" I yelled. I was really losing my temper. Tarvos backed up. "Nepeta's hungry."

I slammed open a cupboard and grabbed a plate. Then I threw the plate at the floor. It hit the floor and shattered into a bunch of pieces. "Sorry about that." Nepeta looked at the floor. She picked up a piece of the broken green plate and looked at me with large yellow eyes.

Noone spoke. "Want me to help you pick that up?" Feferi asked. "Sure." The four trolls helped me clean up the plate remains while Vriska went to my room to aggravate Terezi. Then I fed everyone. I hoped I had enough food to last. After that I went to my room. Kanaya was sitting on the bottom bunk, sewing. Karkat and Gamzee were talking. Equius picked up a empty bottle of Faygo and threw it.

It went though a wall and landed in my little brother's room/playroom. I turned and was about to yell at him when Nepeta burst in my room. She squealed. "Tacklepounce!" she yelled and tackleppounced Equius.

Vriska dragged Tarvos by his horns down the hallway. Gamzee chugged down a Faygo while Karkat gave him a funny look.

It was getting crazy.

I calmed down Terezi by putting in How To Train Your Dragon in the DVD player. She licked the TV and sniffed the air happily. One problem solved. I gave Nepeta some yarn and she batted the yarn around the house, purring. Sollux and Feferi were having a kissing session in the playroom while Eridan stood outside the room glaring at the happy couple.

"Jealous?" I asked. He turned around. 'What are you doing here?" Eridan asked.

"Its my house." I replied. Nepeta stopped playing with the yarn and started eavesdropping at our conversation. " Look I'm trying to make sure that we don't get another disaster. The toaster exploded, you and Feferi dripped water all over the house..."

"Whoa!" I heard a cry and then a loud thud. I peeked into the hallway to see Kanaya rub her bottom. "I slipped on water." she complained. I glanced at Eridan. "Blame him" Eridan rolled his eyes. "I'm going outside." he announced. Nepeta and Kanaya watched as Eridan stormed out of the room.

"Hee hee!" Nepeta giggled.

Kanaya nudged Nepeta. "That's not funny." she scowled. Nepeta purr-laughed. "Yes it is. Hee hee!" Kanaya heavily sighed. Feferi stood up. "What's going on?" she questioned.

Nepeta purred. "While you and Sollux were feeling flush, Eridan and Casidy had a interesting conversation."

"Oh shut up." I said. Nepeta giggled.

Feferi looked interested. "I bet something else happened." "Like what?!" I snapped. It was only my first day of Troll City and I was already going crazy. Before I could say anything, Eridan walked into the room.

"I thought you were going outside." I said. Eridan did his weird finger thingy. "I...was going to...but there was these strange things outside." I looked out the window. "They're only chickens! They're from the neighbors. Okay? Just ignore them." I yelled even though I was not trying to.

Nepeta giggled as Sollux tripped over my little brother's toy car play set. "Ouch..." He noticed Eridan and suddenly turned sour. "Go away." he snapped. "I try to be socialable for once and you guys try to kick me away! I see how it is!" "Oh shut up fish face. Stop complaining for once!"

I walked out of the room. "Its getting late so here's the bed arrangements. Nepeta and Terezi. You guys will be on my bed. Feferi and Eridan will sleep in the bathtub. Equius. You will sleep on the floor." I set up the other arrangements with only a few arguments and a few other things. After that I climbed up the ladder to my bed. Nepeta and Terezi followed.

Nepeta curled up into a little ball next to me and I soon felt asleep.

* * *

**Yay! This was problalry my longest chapter so far. Please review and follow!**


	5. Visitors

**Don't worry. I listened to your reviews. See reviews help. Warning: There's a plot twist in this chapter. **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Sollux and Equius were arguing about something. I groaned and climbed down the ladder onto the floor.

"What's going on now? I just woke up so I'm not in the mood from this crap." I snapped. Equius twirled a little bit of his sweaty long hair around his finger. "Well we were discussing Aradia and he got very mad all of a sudden." he answered.

"She's way moreth flushed for me than you!" Sollux jumped up, tripping over Karkat who instantly popped up awake. "WHAT THE F..."

I stomped on his face, shutting him up. Karkat grabbed my ankle and knocked me over. I fell on him and we tussled for a moment while Equius and Sollux bickered. Aradia walked in. Sollux stopped arguing and smiled at her. Sollux had knocked off Equius' glasses so I could see the soft look in his eyes.

Equius put his glasses back on and Karkat stopped trying to punch me. I jumped up and threw a pillow at Nepeta. She giggled and threw it at Equius. Aradia laughed. She whispered something on Equius' ear. He smiled. "Really?"

Aradia nodded. Equius grabbed Aradia as gently as he could and kissed her. Nepeta squealed, Sollux pouted and Terezi licked Karkat. Karkat groaned.

"Thit!" Sollux yelled, kicking a pillow. Terezi snickered. Nepeta ran off with one of my crayons. Tarvos woke up and looked around. "Tonight, we are going to PARTY!" I announced. Gamzee, Aradia, and Tarvos cheered.

"Corpse party!" Aradia shouted. Vriska heard that and hid under the table in the kitchen.

* * *

I decorated the living room for our party. Nepeta helped Aradia gather the food and bowls. Gamzee had a large blue bowl on his head. I made a playlist of music on You Tube. Tarvos reassured Vriska that there wasn't going to be any corpses involved in my lame party.

Okay. Maybe my party wasn't that lame...

Feferi hugged a stuffed whale. Ever since she found it, she's been hugging it all of the time. I swear she sleeps with it.

Kanaya took out a large bag of chips and started eating it. I rolled my eyes and took the bag away. "Really?" I complained.

"I'm sorry. I got hungry." She took out her sewing supplies and started a new project. Karkat helped out Gamzee in the kitchen. Everything was going so well.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. My heart instantly beat faster. I looked out of the window. There was a car in the driveway that I never seen before. I opened the door and everyone gasped when they saw the newcomers.

It was John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Roxy, Dirk, Jane and Jake.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short. And sorry for the cliffie. That's the plot twist.**


	6. Partying All Night Long

**My internet has been all messed up lately so that's why this update took a little while to get out. **

**Anyway I'm sorry that my fanfic seems to be fast paced. Sometimes I get a really epic idea and I just HAVE to quickly type it before I forget it. But I'll try to slow it down a bit.**

**And I'm also kind of behind on Homestuck so I might get some details wrong. I finally got to the Alpha kids.**

* * *

Everything froze. The trolls stared at the Beta and Alpha kids. There was a awkward slience that hung around in the air. So I decided to break that slience with a little bit of pure Casidy randomness.

"ITS PEAUNT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

Nepeta and Jade burst out laughing. Soon everyone joined in.

Gamzee had a bottle of Faygo in his hand. He looked at Roxy. "Who's this?" he asked. Nepeta giggled. Everyone introduced each other. "So how about we PARTY!" I yelled. I glanced at Sollux who was on my laptop. I kicked him off and accessed my YouTube music playlist. Then I turned off the lights and tossed around some glow sticks.

Terezi sniffed the air and grabbed as many red glow sticks as she could. She stole one from Jane. Jane simply shrugged and went into the kitchen. "What are you going to do?" I questioned. Jane grabbed a box of Betty Crocker cake mix. "Miracles." Jane rolled her eyes at Gamzee. "No I'm making cake. Chocolate cake." I smiled and patted Gamzee on his shoulder.

"Relax."

"No problem, sis." Gamzee said. Roxy grinned at Gamzee and they went to work on the drinks. Oh snap. I knew that wasn't going to end well. I hoped that Roxy didn't decide to spike the Faygo with alcohol.

Terezi started dancing with Nepeta and Aradia. Vriska started walking towards Aradia, but Aradia summoned a bunch of sprirts and Vriska hid under the table. Eridan and Sollux were arguing about something as Feferi looked on.

Equius walked to them. "I am not going to accept this very lewd behavior." Sollux rolled his eyes and shoved some popcorn in his mouth. " Eridan started it." he said. I threw a yellow glow stick at Sollux and a purple one at Eridan. "How about you two shut the fuck up and enjoy the party." Sollux joined Feferi who was by the drinks table. Eridan glared at me but he plopped himself on the couch.

Nepeta purred at Karkat.

_Lets make this fleeting moment last forever_

I squealed as one of my favorite songs started up. I danced around. Tarvos and Gamzee were having a bro moment on the couch. They were chatting and hanging out like they were best buds, which I think they were.

Feferi stumbled over to Jade. Jade looked at her. "Are you okay?" Feferi smiled goofily and nodded. "Okay then..." Jade said, a little confused. I had a small panic attack. Feferi was drunk.

Thanks Roxy.

I stormed over to Roxy and Gamzee bumping into Dirk on the way. Dirk was talking to Dave. "Sorry." I apolized.

Dirk and Dave shrugged and resumed their conversation.

"Did you spike the fricking drinks?!" I yelled at Roxy. Roxy shook her head. "Why would I?" she slurred. Oh great. _She_ was drunk too. Gamzee poked Roxy. "Of course she did. Faygo needed some pow!"

My final conclusion: Gamzee, Roxy and Feferi were drunk.

Kanaya and Rose vanished leaving me with dirty thoughts. They didn't look like they were drunk so that was one relief. Jade and Aradia were talking and giggling. Tarvos wobbled towards me on his robot legs chewing on something. "Man these chocolate covered popcorn thingys are amazing!" he said. I smiled. "I know."

Terezi waved her red glow sticks around as Nepeta looked on, ready to pounce. Terezi dropped one and Nepeta tacklepounced it. Terezi jumped on her and they tussled. Aradia and Equius were cuddling near the couch. John managed to escape from Vriska and now he was talking to Jake. Everyone was having such a great time.

Well almost.

Sollux looked a little bit helpless as Feferi rubbed herself on him. I knew she was drunk but geez...

Dave stood on the table.

"Hey dudes! I got a announcement!" Dave yelled. Everyone shut their mouths. "Who wants to see me beat Dirk in a apple juice chugging contest?"

_Are you kidding me_ I complained silently.

Karkat looked as cranky as I was. But Karkat was always cranky so that wasn't unusual. "Crazy night huh?" I asked. Karkat nodded. "I want to beat these dumb idiots up." he banged his head on the wall.

Dave started chugging down apple juice and Feferi decided it was a smart idea to dump apple juice on Karkat. Karkat was about to explode. I braced myself for the reaction.

DING!

Jane ran into the kitchen cheerfully and pulled a cake out of the oven.

"Cake!" she announced. John cowered. "Cake?" he whimpered. "Yes, John. Cake." I told him. "Is it Betty Crocker cake?" he asked. "I'm afraid so bud." John ran out of the kitchen screaming.

Terezi and Nepeta bounced into the kitchen. "Cake?" Nepeta purred. Terezi sniffed the air and licked Jane. "Smells good!" she said.

I glanced at the crowded living room. Rose, Kanaya and Eridan were missing. Gamzee and Roxy were... oh my cod...

They. Were. Kissing.

Nepeta squealed and ran off to update her shipping wall which was a notebook she was hiding in the bathroom. I followed her. Nepeta slammed open the bathroom door and grabbed her notebook. We giggled like fangirls.

Suddenly the shower curtain flew open, revealing Eridan who was chilling in the bathtub.

We screamed.

He screamed.

We all screamed.

Eridan jumped off of the tub and looked around furiously. "Where's my glasses?!" he yelled. I glanced down. "Ahhhh... I think Nepeta might be standing on them..." I said. Nepeta lifted up her foot. No, paw. Whatever...

"Are you serious?!" he cried. I picked them up and put them on. "Ooogley! I'm Eridan!" I yelled and ran out of the bathroom. "Not funny Cas." he said and pulled out his wand from his pocket.

But I ran down the hallway anyway. "Oogley! Oogley!" I yelled while laughing. Nepeta followed while laughing just as hard. Eridan followed us. "Give me my glasses back!" he shouted. I wasn't about give up yet. I bumped into Feferi who hugged me.

Gamzee stumbled over to Terezi and they began to lick Karkat.

What the...?

Vriska grabbed John's shirt and began to drag him towards the closet where Rose and Kanaya were doing only Lovey Light only knows.

She opened the closet door and...

"HOLY MOTHER..."

Rose and Kanaya ran out of the closet and crashed into Dave and Jake. Vriska shoved John into the closet. I dodged a blast from Eridan's wand and ran past Aradia and Equius.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Gamzee screamed and threw some chocolate cake at Tarvos. I tossed Eridan his glasses and threw a empty Faygo bottle at Nepeta. Tarvos hid under the table with Kanaya.

Sollux gulped and tried to get Feferi to snap out of it. After a moment she blinked. "What happened?" she asked. "You were drunk." Sollux explained. "Really?" Feferi looked around. "What's going on now?"

A plate flew across the room and landed only millimeters from Feferi and Sollux.

"Glub!" Feferi panicked.

Eridan and Nepeta were hiding behind the couch. I tossed a bowl at Dave and joined Nepeta and Eridan. "Crazy, huh?"

Nepeta peeked out.

"Purrfectly crazy." she said.

Suddenly everything went dark and couldn't help but to think that was the most abrupt chapter ending in history.

* * *

**I think this chapter was pure madness. I think parties do that to some people. Anyway please review! If you review I'll give you a cullefish plushie!**


	7. No Way

**Honk honk everyone! Today's my birthday. I turn 14 today.**

* * *

I woke up in my sister's bed. Was the party a dream? No, it was real. I got up with the memories with my dream still clinging onto my mind.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was floating. Everything was black. I landed on the ground and I began to get my vision back. I looked around. I was alone. Suddenly something came up behind me. I quickly spun around but whatever was behind me disappeared again._

_"Hello?" I called out but no one responded. I was beginning to get creeped out._

_I felt a shadow behind me. I was starting to get annoyed. "Show yourself!" I yelled. I stared at a tree with falling purple leaves. Wait purple leaves? This was a strange dream. The sky was indigo-black. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Meenah._

_I mentally facepalmed. I was just after her intro in Homestuck because I was super behind on the web comic but it was nice to meet her._

_"Tuna! Tuna! Tuna!" she jumped up and down and hugged me. I smiled and patted her on the back. "Hey Meenah." Meenah grinned. "So why am I here?" Meenah looked around._

_"I sent you here to tell you something!" Meenah said._

_"What?" I asked warily._

_"Well... Aranea just discovered something about you."_

_"Huh?" What was Meenah talking about? "It even surprised me." Meenah added. "Oh so what is it?" I wondered. Aranea appeared and looked at me. "You found her." she said._

_"Of course I did." Meenah replied. Aranea rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to knock her out."_

_"Nah... that's okay. It was starting to get crazy so I was glad to escape. I problary scared Nepeta and Eridan." I said. Aranea laughed. "They'll get over it. Besides this is important."_

_I was super nervous. "Just tell me!" I shouted. I really wanted to know. Meenah giggled. "Well..." Aranea began._

_"YOU CAN CHANGE INTO YOUR TROLLSELF!" Meenah shouted. Aranea groaned. "Thank you, Meenah."_

_I couldn't help smiling at Meenah. "So what does that mean?" I asked. "Its so obvious!"_

_Aranea facepalmed. "Can you stop it?" she snapped. Meenah hugged Aranea. "Tuna!" she squealed. Aranea looked like she was about to kill Meenah. But she kept her cool. "That means that you have access to your trollself. Your trollself is how you look like as a troll." she explained._

_"Cool. But how is that possible? I mean. Isn't that a little crazy?" I wondered. Aranea shrugged. "I have no idea. Some of your kind has that ability. That's why you can see the trolls as trolls. If you couldn't change into your trollself than you wouldn't see the trolls in their true form. In fact you don't have to worry about bringing your special guests to public places."_

_"Like Walmart! Meenah added. "How do you know about Walmart?" I asked. Aranea sighed. "We had a little adventure once." "Yeah! And it was awesome! I love the fish! Tuna!" Meenah cheered._

_"Well...thanks for telling me that. Can I go back now?"_

_Aranea and Meenah nodded and everything went black again._

* * *

"Thanks Equius." I said. He looked at me. "No problem." Nepeta hugged me. "I was so scared! What happened?" she asked me. Eridan grabbed some chips. "I was wwondering wwhat happened."

Nepeta giggled. "I love the way you speak." She looked at Eridan who rolled his eyes.

Kanaya put down her latest sewing project and walked over to me. "I'm very curious about this. What happened? I heard that you blacked out all of a sudden." She looked worried. "Gather everyone up. I'll explain in the living room." Kanaya nodded and hunted everyone down. I found Gamzee and Tarvos sleeping on the couch. Gamzee had a Faygo bottle in his hand. I woke them up.

Terezi somehow ended up in the closet. She groggily sniffed the air. "What's going on?" she questioned. I helped her stand up. "I'll explain." I told her. Rose stumbled into the living room with Jade and Kanaya. Sollux stomped into the room with Feferi right behind him. Karkat looked crabby as usual.

Once I got everyone grabbed up and the remains from the party cleaned up, I began the announcement. "So I bet everyone is wondering what happened to me last night." Aradia nodded. "Equius told me what happened. He even plopped to on the bed."

"That was nice of him." Tarvos commented.

Nepeta purred.

"Anyway...I had a dream." I said.

"A dream?" Feferi wondered. "Meenah and Aranea told me something." I explained. Vriska and Feferi brightened. "Really? What did they say?" Vriska asked.

"Well. They told me that...I call access my trollself."

Aradia gasped. She was problary the only who knew what was I talking about. Everyone else looked confused. "That's amazing!" Aradia celebrated. "This deserves a...CORPSE PARTY!"

Vriska went pale. "No. No corpse parties."

Sollux evilly grinned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Vriska glared at him. "Shut up."

Equius smiled. He whispered something to Aradia. She whispered something back to him. Equius looked amazed. "Wow..." he breathed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" he yelled. Eridan rolled his eyes. "How about you shut up and listen."

"Shut up." Karkat growled.

Aradia stood up. "I know what Casidy is talking about. How about you show them." she smiled.

I closed my eyes and focused. I hoped whatever I was doing worked. I felt a warm rush and there was a glow around me. When the light went away everyone gasped.

Karkat's eyes widened.

"No fucking way."

* * *

**H33 h33. I'll keep you waiting. But please review and follow this. Virtual cakes to all of the people who followed this fanfic!**


	8. Catfish

**I am so happy! This is bigger than I thought it would be. I'm also glad that no one flamed my...lets say creative troll idea. I was worried for a little bit thinking that everyone was going to go all Karkat on me. But no. You guys respected my idea. **

**And my dad gave me back my tablet a few days ago. It's not as good as my laptop but I like it because it gives me a little more privacy and I prefer listening to music on it. Youtube doesn't work on it so I use a site called . That site is amazing. Its like Youtube but for mobile devices. Also most schools don't block it.**

**My birthday was great. I had triple chocolate cake with peanut butter cream frosting in between the two layers. It had chocolate frosting. I also had mint chocolate chip ice cream to go with it. Both were...oh my cod they were so good!**

**During dinner my dad put on a slightly old movie called the Explorers. Its about this kid who was fooling around and made some program. He got two of his friends involved. Soon they realize that the program can mess with reality. It was sort of like SBURB in a way. Then they decide to make a small space ship out of a old tilt and twirl ride. They test in out one day to find out that someone or something is hacking into the program causing the homemade ship to go out of control. The three kids also soon discover who's hacking into the program and decide to pay them a visit...**

**I won't spoil the rest but its pretty good for a older movie. **

**Anyway...back to the story.**

* * *

Everyone stared at me. Aradia smiled. "See?"

Equius gulped. "I see." he said. Karkat looked like he was about to go nuts. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!" he yelled, almost shattering a window. Nepeta winced but she bounced around me. "Look! Casidy's a kitty. A cute kitty cat."

Karkat rolled his eyes at Nepeta. I was slightly confused. "A cat?" Nepeta nodded. She pointed to a area behind me. I turned around but I didn't see anything. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Feferi giggled. "Your tail, silly." Nepeta pointed out. I turned around again but I didn't see my tail. I began to spin a circle like a dog chasing its tail. "I can't see it!" I panicked. Everyone cracked up. Dirk shook his head. "How about you stop running." he said.

I did that.

I was out of breath. I panted. I turned my head to look. My tail was like Nepeta's except it was yellow and there was something like a webbed foot at the end. "Oh... so that's what it looks like." I mumbled.

Kanaya smiled, showing her vampire like canines. "I could make a outfit if you prefer." she said very carefully. I grinned. "That would be puffrect."

Nepeta giggled at my cat pun while Karkat growled. "Seriously? Is that all you do, Kanaya?" Kanaya rolled her eyes and pulled out her "lipstick". Karkat backed up. "You better not be using that on me." he snapped.

"But I will. Talk to me like that one more time and I will."

I gasped. That didn't seem like Kanaya at all. But she said what she said.

Rose stumbled into the room with Roxy. Both had the strong scent of alcohol clinging to them. The smell was so awful that Terezi backed up, holding her nose. Kanaya looked concerned.

"Hi. (glup) Hey (hicc) Kee kee." Rose slurred, rubbing against Kanaya. Kanaya patted her on the head. "Its strange. She only likes me as a matesprite when she's super drunk. Otherwise she stays away from me. Last night was a weird exception. I think she's starting to like me." Kanaya explained to me.

Roxy crawled over to Gamzee and she flirted with him. Gamzee gave her a werid look. "Calm your tits." he said. But Roxy kept on swooning Gamzee.

Tarvos looked a little jealous so he snuggled next to Gamzee.

Nepeta had a little shipper moment and squealed.

I smiled. Feferi stood up. "So are we done?" she asked. "I guess..." I muttered. Nepeta giggled again. "What ith tho funny, Nep?" Sollux asked. Nepeta pointed to me. "Her. She's a..." Nepeta giggled again.

Eridan who was slient ever since I turned into my trollself finally looked up. A small smile creeped up on his face. He nudged Feferi who glared at him. "Hey Feferi."

"What?" Feferi didn't look too happy. "Look at Casidy." I heard Eridan whisper loudly.

Feferi glanced at me.

"Oh. My. Cod." Feferi started laughing. I looked at Kanaya, who shrugged.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

Feferi could barely talk. "You. Look in the mirror." she said while laughing "Fine." I ran to the bathroom with Nepeta after me. Nepeta giggled all of the way. I turned on the light and quickly glanced at the large mirror above the sink.

I gasped.

"Holy...Nepeta? Is that w...?"

Nepeta nodded and smiled. "Yup. You're a catfish." she purred.

I slightly rolled my eyes. She was right. I was a seadweller troll with a cat tail.

"Wow, Nepeta." I mumbled, but I couldn't help myself and smiled. Then I burst into laughter. Nepeta joined in and laughed along with me. After than I looked at my reflection again.

The first thing that I noticed was my horns. They were diffenent shapes. One was similar to Feferi's but it had a slight curl on the tip. The other one was bent slightly in the middle like Eridan's horns.

"I'm still wondering how I ended up like this." I said. Nepeta blinked. "I don't either. But you look so cute!" she purred. "I know."

I struck a funny pose. Nepeta ran out of the bathroom. I followed her. I ran down the hallway but Vriska stuck out her foot, tripping me. I fell hard. "What the fuck Vriska!" I yelled. She snickered at me. I felt a sudden pain in my arm. I looked at it and gasped.

Olive green blood dripped down my arm. Vriska noticed this and backed up. "How?" she said, barely whispering. I glanced up at her with tears in my eyes from the pain of the fall and the unexpected new development.

This was strange...

I got up while holding my arm and stumbled into the living room. Nepeta looked worried. "What happened? I saw you fall." she looked at me with large yellow eyes. I flopped myself on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just fell." I said trying to hide my feelings. Equius came from the kitchen with a cup in his hand. "This milk has STRONG flavor. Its even better than lusus milk." he bellowed. Nepeta purred. "I want some!" She bounced to Equius. He held the cup up high. "I forbid you from trying this milk." I groaned. "She can have it. Its not that bad. Hey Nepeta. Do you want me to put chocolate powder into it?" I said to Nepeta and Equius.

Nepeta looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked. "Its... you'll see." I walked into the kitchen with my cat tail swishing behind me. I got the container of Ovaline. Or however you spell it. I poured some of the chocolate powder into a half-filled glass of milk.

She gluped it down. "Yummy." She hopped into the living room and bounced around Karkat.

"Get away from me." Karkat snapped. Sollux grinned. "Why aren't you thwearing like normalth, KK?" he asked, earning a glare from Karkat.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm trying to nice to Nepeta." Gamzee smiled in a creepy stoner way. "Love is a motherfucking miracle, bro." Karkat rolled his eyes. Vriska smirked at me and then suddenly grabbed my arm. She pointed to the spot where blood was dripping from my arm.

Everyone looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

Again.

"That's not normal..." Feferi mentioned. Kanaya did a creepy rainbow drinker grin. "Blood..." she muttered in a trance. Aradia gave her a funny look. "I...don't know..." I said almost whispered. I looked at my bright yellow socks that I was wearing.

Aradia patted my shoulder. "Its okay, Cas. I knew someone who had a trollself too. I helped him. But then..." she became slient.

"What happened?" I asked.

Aradia walked away.

I sighed. I wanted to know more. I ran after her. I _had_ to know her story.

* * *

**Holy... I think this was one of the longest chapters that I ever typed. **

**Anyway please review. Reviews make me happy. Plus they convince Hussie to give me sopor smile to calm down Gamzee.**

**:)**

**Nyan! *jumps on Nyan cat and files away***


End file.
